metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Drago Pettrovich Madnar
Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar was a Russian robotics engineer responsible for the creation of the TX-55 Metal Gear prototype in Outer Heaven and its successor, Metal Gear D, in Zanzibar Land. Biography Early life and career During his younger years, he met Kio Marv at the Prague Academy.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Solid Snake: Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar? How did you...?! // Dr. Madnar: Marv and I knew each other from the Prague academy. We didn't speak each other’s language, but we were scientific comrades, after a fashion. He eventually became well known in Eastern Europe as a medical cybernetics and robotics engineer who worked by combining the principles of Physiology, Mechanical Engineering, and Systems Engineering into one. He also developed a form of bipedal walking technology known as Powered Gear technology.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Pettrovich Madnar"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgs.natmal.net/#enc/76 In 1995, Dr. Madnar attempted to seek asylum in the United States with his daughter Ellen,Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987). but both were captured by the mercenary forces of Outer Heaven. He was then forced to make war machines and to reform the fortress with new technologies''Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake - User's Manual'', Konami Corporation (1990). while his daughter was held hostage. By the time of Operation Intrude N313, Madnar was originally held in the courtyard of Building 1, but was transferred to Building 2 before Solid Snake could infiltrate the area.Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Solid Snake: Dr. Madnar... Was I... too late? Snake later searched the basement of Building 2, but his actions were anticipated and a decoy was sent in his place, with the real Madnar having been moved to the second floor. The decoy, after being "saved" by Snake, activated a trap door intending for Snake to fall in with him, but Snake managed to get out of the way.Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Drago Pettrovich Madnar decoy: You fell into my trap! The real Dr. Madnar is on the second floor... Die FOXHOUND!!! Madnar was eventually located by Snake, but he refused to help Snake unless he rescued his daughter.Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I am Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar. My daughter Ellen is a hostage. Unless you help Ellen, I won't tell you anything about Metal Gear. Ellen is being held in the basement of Building 1. Please, help her. After Snake rescued Ellen in the basement of Building 1, he returned to Madnar, who informed him of Bloody Brad and Metal Gear's weaknesses.Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I am Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar. Metal Gear is 20km north of this building. It's located 100 floors under Building 3. There is only one way to destroy Metal Gear. Attach plastic explosives to the legs of the unit where the armor is thin. The sequence is R-R-L-R-L-L-R-L-L-R-R-L-R-L-R... after that I don't remember. You have to attach 16 sets. The card that gets you out of Building 2 is with Bloody Brad. He's vulnerable to attacks from a rocket launcher. Good luck... Post-Outer Heaven Though rescued by Solid Snake during the Outer Heaven Uprising, Big Boss's philosophical outlook resonated with Madnar. Afterwards, Madnar immigrated to the United States, while his daughter remained behind in Russia.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). After arriving in America and becoming a researcher, he was pressured by the government into creating technologies related to SDI, NEDW, and brain bombs. Madnar was unhappy with this development, since he had wished to continue with his life's work and develop a new Metal Gear for the United States, despite his earlier belief that the TX-55 was an evil creation. Unfortunately for Madnar, both the American government and the scientific community began to ostracize him for his radical ideas and drove him out, and he was eventually forgotten as the years passed. He later defected to the newly independent Zanzibar Land, where he was allowed to carry out his work and use it to develop Metal Gear D. He also served as a double agent in the scientific community, leaking technological secrets from both East and West to Zanzibar Land.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corportation (1990). Holly White: Snake, it's Madnar... I thought there was something strange about him, so I had the Agency check him out. After he was rescued from Outer Heaven... apparently things didn't go well for him. His radical theories were rejected in the West. He was dismissed as a madman and shut out from the scientific community. And as time went on... he was forgotten. Madnar wasn't exactly happy with the scientific community, either. He must have been searching for some to get back at them. That's when Zanzibar Land talked him into becoming a double agent. He'd use his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from East and West to Zanzibar Land... ... Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I'm afraid you've got me, Snake. I gave up everything to be a part of your world... Even the country I was born and raised in... But your world had nothing but contempt and abuse for me. I just wanted... to finish Metal Gear! It is the culmination of all my life's work in robotology. But your politicians were only interested in nonsense like SDI, NEDW, and brain bombs! I passed on the scientific secrets of the East and the West to Zanzibar Land... And in return, they aided me in my efforts to improve Metal Gear. Four years later, it appeared that Dr. Madnar had been taken prisoner by Zanzibar Land agents along with his friend Dr. Marv while staying in America. Madnar re-encountered Solid Snake in Zanzibar Land, while the latter was undertaking a rescue mission for Marv. He first made contact by using tap code from an adjacent prison cell, in order to spell out his radio frequency to Snake. He explained that Marv was relocated to the tower building, and that they allegedly kidnapped him as well to continue work on Metal Gear. He also revealed that Big Boss survived their battle. Unable to reach Madnar, Snake promised to return.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Ah, I see you figured out my code... // Solid Snake: Where's Dr. Marv? // Madnar: It's been a while. Eh, Solid Snake? // Snake: Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar? How did you... ?! // Madnar: Marv and I knew each other from the Prague academy. We didn't speak each other's language, but we were scientific comrades, after a fashion. I was captured along with Marv while we were in America. // Snake: Where's Dr. Marv?! // Madnar: He was moved from here to the tower building a few days ago. It's a tall building a few kilometers north of here. // Snake: Dammit, I'm late again! So Marv's in the tower building? // Madnar: Snake, can you guess why they've left me alive? // Snake: They must need you for something...and that means... // Madnar: Yes... Metal Gear. Snake, it is here... In Zanzibar Land. They've already completed a new Metal Gear. The one you destroyed three sic years ago was only a prototype... The new, improved Metal Gear is many, many times more powerful. They're also working on a light version for mass production. // Snake: Then it was Metal Gear that attacked the nuke disposal sites... // Madnar: Precisely. Metal Gear is a nuclear-equipped walking tank. Its true power is unleashed when it is armed with nuclear weapons. Zanzibar Land now has the only nukes in the world. And now they have their sights set on OILIX, a miracle energy source. Snake... Now that you know all of this, perhaps you can guess who is behind it... ? // Snake: Big... Boss?! // Madnar: The very same! With Metal Gear and OILIX, he plots to rule the world. We cannot let the secret of OILIX fall into his hands! Science is not meant to be used only for killing. Marv's will is strong, but his heart is weak. We must hurry! I don't know how much long he can withstand their torture. // Snake: If they used drugs on him, he won't last long... // Madnar: Marv and I were carrying microtransmitters inside our bodies. They were given to us by a female agent from STB. You could get in touch with her if you knew her frequency. // Snake: Madnar, what are you going to do? // Madnar: The wall separating us is made of Chobham armor plate. You can't blast your way through it. Just leave me here and go rescue Marv, Snake. // Snake: All right. I'll come back for you later. // Madnar: Snake... My daughter Ellen is a fan of yours. She's not married yet, and I'm afraid I.... ...Oh, and I have a zoologist friend, Johan Jacobsen, who live around here Zanizbar Land. You can reach him on frequency 140.40. He'll tell anything you need to know about animals... // Snake: Don't worry. I'll make sure you get home in time for your daughter's wedding. // Madnar: Thank you, Snake... After making contact with Marv, Snake radioed Madnar for advice, since Marv could only communicate in Czech and Slovak.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Kio Marv: Tady je Marv. Co mám dělat? Chceme jenom mír. Děláme pouze svřj úkol. Pevně doufám, že mě zachráníte. Mřj půíteli. Drahý půíteli! // Solid Snake: ...What's he saying...? I can't understand a word. Better ask Madnar. Only able to speak English and Russian himself, Madnar suggested that he instead seek out Gustava Heffner, Marv's STB bodyguard.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Marv can only speak Czech and Slovakian. He's also the wary type, and especially so in his current predicament. // Solid Snake: What about you, Madnar? // Madnar: I can only speak Russian and English... Wait I've got it! Gustava can speak to him! // Snake: Gustava? ...Is that the STB woman who was protecting you? // Madnar: She'll be able to understand him, and Marv trusts her as well. // Snake: Is this Gustava still alive? // Madnar: Not to worry. Gustava is no ordinary woman. She is a seasoned professional. When we were captured, she alone managed to steal an enemy uniform and escape. No doubt she's hiding somewhere in Zanzibar Land, waiting for her chance. // Snake: Does she have a radio? // Madnar: No, it was taken away right after we were captured... The only thing I know is that she's wearing an enemy uniform. // Snake: There must be some kind of clue I can use... // Madnar: Here's your clue: she's a woman. Don't be fooled by her enemy disguise... The are no woman soldier in this fortress. That's all you need to know. Gustava is a woman. Why not set up an ambush someplace that only a woman would go? Like the ladies' restroom... Over and out. Madnar was later rescued by Snake and Gustava and the three continued on into the sewers.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Oh! ...Gustava! Snake! // Gustava Heffner: Doctor, you're all right! // Solid Snake: ...You've lost some weight, Madnar... // Madnar: And you haven't changed a bit, Snake. // Gustava: Snake, we must hurry! Dr. Marv is waiting! // Madnar: You mean Marv is still alive? I thought I could escape through this passageway, but the elevator wouldn't open from the inside. // Snake: Gustava, you and the doctor get behind me. We're moving out! // Madnar: No, wait! Snake, I have something to give you. I swiped it from a guard... It's card 5. // Gustava: Lead the way, Snake. I'll follow you. During the journey, Madnar asked for and was granted a bathroom break, though he secretly alerted Zanzibar Land forces to the group's destination. After he was finished, the trio left the sewers and made it to the suspension bridge leading to the detention camp. Madnar went first and easily made it across the bridge. When Gustava followed, a missile blew up the bridge sending her to Snake's side of the crevice. Madnar was then captured and taken away by armed guards. In actuality, Madnar was the one who had orchestrated Marv's kidnapping, and eventual death. Snake learned the truth from CIA agent, Holly White, and confronted him. After the truth came out, Madnar explained his harsh life in America after he immigrated there, and then revealed that he had killed Marv because he wouldn't share the secrets of OILIX with him (he left a bruise on his neck). He also revealed that he had caused Gustava's death when he contacted Gray Fox in the sewers. He then attacked Snake, and attempted to strangle him from behind. However, Snake broke free and easily defeated him. Shortly thereafter, apparently out of guilt for his actions and for his daughter, Ellen, whose wedding he planned on attending in the near future, Madnar told him how to destroy Metal Gear D by exploiting the weakness in its leg joints. Snake was left unaware of Madnar's fate, as he was forced to leave the area to battle Fox due to the latter activating a pit trap beneath him. Dr. Madnar was able to survive his injuries and went into hiding in Eastern Europe, living a life of seclusion while continuing to work on his robotics. Sometime after the Big Shell Incident in 2009, Madnar saved Raiden's life after he had been turned into a cyborg by the Patriots. In 2014, he saved Raiden again in Eastern Europe, providing him with white blood dialysis after he had suffered grave injuries in his fight with Vamp and unmanned Gekko. Technologies developed * TX-11 cyberoid * TX-55 Metal Gear * Snatcher technology * Metal Gear D Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake as the creator of the Metal Gear mecha in each game. In both the original and the re-releases of Metal Gear 2, Madnar's in-game appearance resembles that of renowned physicist Albert Einstein. Dr. Madnar's name was originally given as "Dr. Petrovich" in the MSX2 version of Metal Gear. The game's manual lists his daughter as "Elen Petrovich", suggesting that "Petrovich" was initially intended to be his surname. In [[Metal Gear (NES)|the Nintendo Entertainment System version of Metal Gear]], his last name was spelled Pettrovich. In the MSX2 sequel Metal Gear 2, he gained the full name of Petrovich Madnar, after a character of the same name in Snatcher, but he was still addressed as Dr. Petrovich in-game. In the re-released versions, his full name is "Drago Pettrovich Madnar" and his daughter's name is Ellen Madnar. The aforementioned Dr. Petrovich Madnar from Snatcher is the father of Elijah Madnar, the mastermind behind the Snatcher menace. He is also the creator of Randam Hajile, a bioroid hunter built in Elijah's likeness. This role was also referenced in a radio conversation with George Kasler during the fight with Big Boss, where he mentions a rumor about Madnar commencing emergency surgery on Big Boss by replacing both hands, both feet, right eye, and right ear with snatcher organs under orders of an Eastern Bloc despot. This reference was also mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database but was later revealed to be false in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. In addition, in the same source, Madnar's two attempts at gaining political asylum in America, his being ostracized by the scientific community and his harsh life in America as a researcher when finally being granted asylum was omitted from his article. For a long time, it was assumed that Dr. Madnar had died after he was defeated by Snake at the end of Metal Gear 2. Even the Previous Operations plot summary in Metal Gear Solid implies this, stating that "Snake easily put an end to him."Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake The abduction of Dr. Marv was conducted under the directions of Pettrovich himself. After the truth came out, Pettrovich attacked Snake, but Snake easily put an end to him and obtained the structural plan of OILIX. His survival was confirmed in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, though how he survived the events in Zanzibar Land is unknown. On a related note, Dr. Madnar is the only human boss that, upon being defeated, does not have his sprite "explode." Despite the fact that Dr. Madnar is mentioned by Raiden, Naomi Hunter, and Hal Emmerich aboard the Nomad, Snake makes no indication that he has met him before and he doesn't show any emotion about Dr. Madnar's survival. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' / The Twin Snakes (mentioned in the "Previous Operations" section) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) Sources *''Metal Gear Solid 4 Database'' ("Pettrovich Madnar," "Robotics") Notes and references Category:Male Category:Soviets Category:Parents Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Category:Metal Gear Creators Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Support Team Category:Game Boss Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Outer Heaven